


sunshine in the rain

by amoureux



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Beginnings, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Rain, golden child 100 fic challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoureux/pseuds/amoureux
Summary: On a rainy afternoon, Jaehyun meets the boy with the brightest smile. Suddenly, he doesn't regret forgetting to bring his umbrella.





	sunshine in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is a part of the golden child 100 fic challenge by @daeyoonism on twitter and tumblr! kinda got too long tho lmao i was planning to just make this 500 words or something... anyway hello there friends i hope you like it!
> 
> { rain  
> sunshine in the rain  
> bomjae (choi bomin/bong jaehyun)  
> as part of the golden child 100 fic challenge }

Sudden downpour on a tiring school day finds Bong Jaehyun hoping for salvation under the academy's waiting shed.

His mom had definitely told him last night to bring his umbrella, but _oh, lucky him,_ it fell out of his mind while he was too busy thinking about what kind of bread to eat today.

Well, he won't be getting any bread if he won't be able to get out of this situation.

He pulls out his phone in the hopes of playing a game or something to ease his boredom as he waits, but the status bar showing him "10% remaining" does not look the least bit appealing, especially since his mom just might call to say that she'll come save him.

All the other stuff remaining in his bag are books, and no, Jaehyun refuses to lay his hands on any of that. 8 hours of school in a day are enough. He won't go past that amount of time for studying; he passes just fine even without doing so, anyway.

The immense amount of boredom finds the eighteen year-old boy doing what he does best, and of course, it's no other than spacing out.

Jaehyun gets lost in the way the rain pitter-patters onto the pavement, how the trees and bushes seem to sway along with the sound. He thinks that rain is pretty. (It's just that forgetting to bring your umbrella significantly reduces the prettiness.)

_“Um...hello? Hello?”_

The next thing he knows, a waving hand is greeting a very much spaced out Jaehyun.

The waving hand moves, and Jaehyun sees that the waving hand has an owner. A face. _A very beautiful face._

Suddenly, Jaehyun doesn’t regret forgetting his umbrella.

“You seem to be stuck in the rain,” the beautiful stranger muses. “Where are you going? Would you be okay with sharing?” he inquires, but Jaehyun is so _lost_ , lost in his bright brown eyes, in his midnight black hair, in the deepness of his voice -

“Um… I asked you a question?”

“Ah, yes. Sorry, but could you repeat that?” a very much flustered Jaehyun squeaks.

“I was asking which way you were heading, because maybe I could share my umbrella with you?”

Jaehyun realizes that the beautiful stranger is not only beautiful outside, but inside as well. Out of all the people passing by, this person is the first one to offer him any help.

“Uh- yes, I’m heading to the train station. The one near the bakery.” Jaehyun is stuttering, and he knows he must sound _so_ pathetic, but he can’t get himself to function properly around this man, whoever he is.

The stranger’s eyes light up, and he bursts into a smile. “Oh! That’s great!” he exclaimed. “I’m heading there too.” He’s just so _bright_ , and Jaehyun thinks he’s going blind. The skies are dark, but this person’s smile makes him feel like he’s bathing in sunshine.

They start walking together, and each step they take, Jaehyun feels like it’s getting harder and harder to breathe. The stranger’s umbrella isn’t really that big, or so to say, it’s tiny, and was obviously designed for only one person’s use. Whenever Jaehyun feels the other boy’s shoulder brush against his, when their hands slightly touch, his heart makes him feel more and more like it’s about to beat out of his chest.

“Um, so,” the stranger tries to initiate a conversation, and Jaehyun grimaces at how he didn’t attempt to do so first. “Which class are you from?”

Jaehyun notices that they're wearing identical uniforms, and hope sparks within him at the realization that they study at the same school. He knows this means that he'll get to see him again, and his heart skips another beat.

"I'm from class 2-C," Jaehyun explains.

"Oh. I guess that's why I've never seen you around," the stranger replies.

"You're from a different year?"

"Yup. Class 1-A."

So the beautiful stranger has not only a beautiful face and a beautiful heart, but also quite the brain. Being in the A class meant you were one of the unbelievably intelligent people, and Jaehyun found his jaw dropping lower the more he found out about this person. And he was willing to let his jaw drop to the ground, if it meant knowing more about him.

"What's your name?" Jaehyun asked, desperate to know, because he really, really, really needs to know who he was.

"Choi Bomin."

_Choi Bomin._ So that's what the beautiful boy's beautiful name was. Jaehyun was certain he'd never forget it.

“How about you?” Bomin inquires.

“I’m Jaehyun. Bong Jaehyun.”

“Well then, nice to meet you,” Bomin beamed, lips once again curving into a smile. “Jaehyun-sunbaenim.”

A wide smile blooms on Jaehyun’s lips.

 

The rain comes to an end, but _this_ \- whatever this is that lies between the two of them - has only begun.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! as always, please do leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this ;u; and feel free to say hi to me on twitter @snowbomin!
> 
> if you want to join in on the 100 fic fun, check out https://daeyoonism.tumblr.com/post/166165767932/the-golden-child-100-fic-challenge !


End file.
